capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Machinam
The Federation of Machinam is a country located in The Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction. History Machinam was once a land that was filled with vast forests. Ordered by Sir Harold J. Douglas, Carter Falt sets sail to find a treasure unknown to many people. Falt stumbled upon the land, now known today as Machinam, which was uninhibited by any known human populous. Falt and his crew issued that they use the land for their search of treasure. Eventually Sir Douglas took interest, and sent his men to station themselves there. Falt could not recover the treasure and saw no need in spending time there anymore. Sir Douglas encouraged that the land be made into a strong country where he can rule. Falt took the opportunity in this and started a rebellion against Douglas and his men. As Douglas moved the the new land, Falt initiated his plan, and executed all of Douglas' men. Douglas was furious of Falt's betrayal, but Falt decided to not kill Douglas, and instead decided to make an example of him. Falt savagely burned the insignia of a wheel into Douglas' right hand. Falt then forced Douglas to be his everlasting servant. Falt then assumes control of the land. Five decades later, Falt is killed by his son. Falt's son, Edmund. Edmund increases the mass production of machinery and then officially names the land Machinam. As for the land of where they once came from, Edmund ordered an attack on it and it's population was wiped out along with the country being massively damaged, ruined and uninhabitable. Edmund then kept a secret diary, as to how he killed his father, among many other secretive things. Unknown to him, Douglas, now aged, formed an order to take over the country. Edmund expressed his concern for the group when he discovered it's existence and eventually publicly executed Douglas. Edmund then took Douglas' only son, Maximilian, as his servant. Later into the years, Machninam grew strongly in technology and mechanics. After Edmund's death, his closest friend, James Savero, assumed control of Machinam. He created a government of power, that was comprised of those with high power. After Savero's unexpected death, Cornelius Lichen became presiding officer of the country. During his period, he established a military force, mainly based on air attacks, thus beginning Machinam's great recognition of it's strong, skilled air force. Dr. Dane Drago, a scientist, then began the study of cloning humans, where it greatly changed Machinam's view. Drago's colleague, Dr. Peter Dreg aided him in the great study. Many of Machinam's history was being recorded by Dr. Dreg, who was well aware of Edmund Falt's journal, which had been passed on down to his father, Norman, who was one of the government associates and friend of James Savero. Over the years, Machinam greatly became a strong manufacturer. As of today, Simon R. Douglas, ancestor of Harold J. Douglas is now publicly running the country. Although, Douglas has been rumored to be taking orders of a higher command whereas this figure has not been yet identified. Geography Machinam is a country with many factories, many polluting it's land. Although there are few reservations of area that are strongly healthy, most of the country is manufacturing cities. The sky can often be polluted with heavy smoke, but it makes up for the wealth it creates on it's products. Rulers (To be Expanded) Economics and Politics Machinam has a strong economy, but very low political freedom. The government is mainly organized by a group called The Machinam Assembly with a front runner who acts as a presiding officer and is elected by most of the members in the assembly. But throughout the years, the presiding officers that have been elected were mainly those of whom were somehow related. Machinam's strong known alliances are with The Nothern Union of Lenton and Harbritos, in which they have an agreement to send each other miitary help and resources if ever need be. Machinam also has an alliance with Ereom, which supplies them with Oreo products and resources. Military Soldier .png|Machinam Soldier Machinam riot soldier.png|Machinam Riot Soldier Machinam sniper.png|Machinam Sniper Machinam Biplane.png|Machinam Biplane Machinam's military is average compared to the rest of the other countries in The Affinity. In the late 1800's, it's military became very advanced, but as the others caught up with it, it began to slow. It's strong air force is a bit outdated, as most of it's air vehicles are biplanes. Nonetheless, it's pilots are skilled and strong with it. It's air force is not entirely outdated, as it has few jets here and there for special missions that to to be insured they are carried out. A small task force known as The Cupcake Union mostly creates and uses the advanced technology in battles. Although biplanes are the most heavily manufactured vehicle and most suited, it's ground forces are well equipped with gas masks and modern machines. It's navy is decent, but as stated before, it's strongest area is air force. Miscellaneous Machinam is The Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction's Country with the Fastest Growing Economy, Most Godforsaken and Most Corrupted Government. Machinam Economy.png|Top 10% for Fastest-Growing Economies Machinam Godlessness.png|Top 5% for Most Godforsaken Machinam Corrupt.PNG|Top 5% for Most Corrupt Governments Category:Nations